


Already Over

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	Already Over

须后水的香味一点点被水流冲淡，直到他的鼻子再也察觉不出这缕味道。灯光刺眼，他盯着厕所镜子里枯槁般的自己，耳朵却意外地捕捉到了厨房咖啡杯碰撞碟子的声音。

Monroe坐在厨房的岛桌旁，双眼轻闭着，从明媚的晨光中汲取着含量并不多的温暖。

“你在这。/You are here.”

“没错，我就在这。/Yes, I am here.”Monroe把一杯咖啡推到了Nick的面前。

Nick在他的对面坐了下来，双眼撑开着，生怕下一次眨眼后Monroe会消失不见——因为他知道，Monroe并不在这里，真的。

“你还好吗？/Are you Okay?”

“我想你了。/I miss you.”Monroe低头呷了一口咖啡。

“我知道...我知道... /I know... I know...”Nick嘀咕着，声音小到连他自己都听不清，但他知道自己想说什么。

“我想让你知道，这不是你的错... /I want you to know this isn't your fault...”

“我不该让他们对你这么做的，这就是——”

“Hey...”Monroe用还残留着咖啡余温的手在Nick的脸颊轻轻抚摸，“至少我现在记得你了，不是吗？”

“这本可以有一个更好的结局... /This could ended up better...”

“木已成舟了，但至少—— /What's done has been done, at least——”

“至少我还在这，在你身边。”

“...没错，你还在这...我爱你，Nick，你知道的。”

“我知道，我也爱你，但是你该走了，Monroe，去找一个更好的地方/go to find a better place，我会永远陪着你。”

咖啡杯的影子被太阳拉得细长。桌面上的灰尘也被莫名的微风扶进阳光里。空荡的房子，没有身体的温度，也没有可闻的语言，只有两只空荡的咖啡杯延续着主人们未完成的，无声的交谈。


End file.
